


When Nights Get Dark and Deep

by Sunshinebunnie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Roadhouse - Fandom
Genre: AU, Ass Play, Biting, Blow Jobs, Depending on your jurisdiction possible mentions of prior underage activity, Dirty Talk, Dom! Alice, Don! FP, Exhibitionist Alice, F/M, Finger Fucking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Scratching, Smut Shot, Voyeurism, voyeur FP, young falice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinebunnie/pseuds/Sunshinebunnie
Summary: Alice Smith returns to the Whyte Wyrm after 7 years away, and rekindles an old flame with FP Jones II, but not before making him jealous with another man....





	When Nights Get Dark and Deep

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost—thank you so much for taking the time to read this humble story. I really hope you enjoy it! Also, let me extend an EXTRA special thank you to all you wonderful angels who take the time to comment/leave a kudos/bookmark/reblog on Tumblr. Your support for my work means the world to me!! 
> 
> Second, (and apologies for not getting this up earlier!!!) there should probably be a TRIGGER WARNING here. There is a **super brief** mention of Alice’s dad beating on her when she’s a teenager. No description of the violence beyond mentioning how he managed to injure her. That being said, if abusive relationships of any kind are a trigger for you, CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED. (Also, yes, I meant to “defiantly” and not “definitely”... 😊😊)
> 
> Third, this is unbeta’d per usz, so if I screwed up, that’s all on me. 😊
> 
> Finally, I does the Tumblr. If you’re curious, come find me @sunshinebunnie. 😁😁😁

They hadn’t spoken much after they’d turned eighteen and what things there were between them fell apart. FP had run down to the Army recruitment office a week after graduation, tired of getting knocked around by his old man. Alice made a go at living a straight-and-narrow Northside life with Hal for a few years in college before breaking things off with him when he proposed. If she was being completely honest, even though Hal’s mouth had said “Will you marry me?” his eyes hadn’t even tried to suppress his terror over the idea she might’ve actually said “Yes.” He’d been so grateful to be turned down that he wound up paying the last six months of his rent on their shared apartment before moving in with some of his frat brothers.

 

Those last six months of uninterrupted solitude in that cramped one bedroom apartment had been the best of Alice’s life.

 

She’d graduated a year later and moved to Greendale for a position as a staff reporter at their local paper. Despite Greendale being the next town over from Riverdale, she never went home.

 

When she was twenty-five, one of the copy editors she got along with at the _Greendale Lantern_ got engaged. It was the only reason she found herself standing back outside the Whyte Wyrm for the first time in seven long years.

 

When Karen in the Lifestyle section initially told Alice she was organizing a “wild” bachelorette party for their mutual friend, Alice had rolled her eyes. Karen was as vanilla as they came, so Alice envisioned a night at the local knockoff Chippendale joint was probably in order. She fought not to choke on her salad when Karen had conspiratorially leaned over and said they were all going out to the Wyrm.

 

Her coworkers had stood out like sore thumbs in the Wyrm’s parking lot as she’d pulled up in her Chevy Berlinetta—all of them in short tight dresses more appropriate for a dance club than a biker bar. Alice had sauntered over to them in her black leather pants, loosely draped black and emerald green camisole with her blonde hair framing her face in loose messy waves and felt like a tour guide about ready to warn the tourists not to feed the wild life.

 

Once they’d entered the bar, she was struck by how little had changed. A few bar stools had been upgraded, and the main stage was a little better lit, but it was still the same bar that’d been her second home from the time she was fourteen. While the rest of the party had giggled and stared at all the “scary” bikers as they took over the small dance floor, she’d peeled away from the group at the sight of a familiar face.

 

“Alice Smith, never thought I’d live long enough to see _you_ back in here,” Hog Eye had said with a smile.

 

“Hog Eye!” she’d replied happily, hopping up on the bar with surprising ease, to better give her old friend a hug. As she leaned over to wrap her arms around the older man’s shoulders, she asked quietly, “Since when did the Wyrm start letting Northsiders in?”

 

The older man snorted. “Greendale ain’t the Northside, at least so far as FP is concerned.”

 

Alice froze, her arm still reaching around Hog Eye’s shoulders. Awkwardly, she lurched backward from her perch. “You mean his old man,” she said with a deceptively calm voice.

 

Hog Eye wasn’t blind—not when Alice was a teen, and not now. Even though FP hadn’t become a full Serpent until he was seventeen, he’d been in the bar his father’s gang owned often enough for Hog Eye to notice the attempts he and the young Smith woman made to get each other’s attention without being obvious about their mutual attraction. He just shook his head. “FP’s old man died a couple years back. Worked out too since FP’d just got discharged from the Army. Looks like all that football he played in high school finally caught up with his shoulder.”

 

Before she had a chance to respond, the gaggle of young Greendale women swarmed her. “Alice!” Karen said with breathless glee. “There’s a _stripper_ pole! We’ve all had a go on it. You _need_ to do it!” She barely had time to throw back the tequila shot Hog Eye had knowingly put in front of her before being dragged to the other side of the bar. The closer she got to the side stage where the chrome pole was located, the more sets of eyes she felt weighing on her. It took a minute, but as the eyes stayed on her, recognition began dawning on the bar’s patrons, and with recognition came the catcalls and wolf whistles.

 

Alice found it comical how the entire bachelorette party turned to look at her en masse. She didn’t owe a damn one of them an explanation, so she just shrugged her shoulders as she’d said, “I guess this crowd goes for blondes in black leather.” It was probably an explanation the women would’ve easily accepted if not for Tall Boy’s voice suddenly booming over the bar’s loud speakers: “Serpents, I draw your attention to one of our nearest and dearest returned from the dead… _Alice Smith_ .” The way the lights hit the side stage shielded Tall Boy’s location from Alice’s menacing glare, but she waved a two-fingered salute toward his general direction all the same. She knew he’d seen her because his nasty chuckle rang out over the PA system as he said, “ _That’s our girl_.”

 

Alice had just positioned her hand and ankle around the pole when the first few notes of the song Tall Boy selected for her dance started playing. Dropping her head back, she laughed as she swung gracefully around the pole, Buckcherry’s _Crazy Bitch_ blasting throughout the bar.

 

By the time she stepped off the stage five minutes later, Alice felt lighter than she had in years. She didn’t even think to look for a certain intense-looking brown eyed man staring at her from the back of the bar as she rejoined her friends.

 

It was pushing midnight when Joni from Accounting tapped on Alice’s shoulder as they’d walked over to the bar to get the next round of shots. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there’s a man in the corner whose been looking at you like he’s going to rip your clothes off any minute, and a woman next to him who looks like she’s going to rip your face off.” Being as discreet as she could, the blonde chanced a quick glance in the direction the accountant had indicated. Sprawled out at a booth in the corner was FP looking every bit a king keeping careful watch over his domain, while a woman Alice vaguely remembered being named Gladys something-or-other was curled around him like she was marking her territory.

 

She just gave a nonchalant shrug. “Everybody’s entitled to look. It’s not my problem if she takes an issue with it.”

 

Her coworker stared at her with the awe and adoration that only drunk twenty-something year old women can have for one another as she said reverently, “I _wish_ I had your brass, Alice.”

 

The young Smith woman let out a chuffed laugh as she mentally took note to cut Joni off for the next several rounds. ‘Brass was one word for it,’ she thought drily. There had only been one person she’d admitted the truth to about her cocksure demeanor because he was the only person she’d ever felt safe enough around to be that vulnerable; a person who for the first time in forever was within a hundred feet of her. The truth was, Alice was mostly terrified of _everything,_ but she’d learned early on that fear made you a victim, and _no one_ was going to victimize her. That wound up being Gladys’ mistake.

 

Alice had been carrying the cocktail tray Hog Eye had given her with the seventeen shots she and Joni ordered back to the bachelorette party when Gladys made a beeline toward her, hip-checking her at the last moment as they’d passed. It was a punk move on the brunette woman’s part, but luckily for Alice, Joni’s comment at the bar had put her guard up. Instead of the dramatic tumble Gladys had been hoping to induce Alice to take, the blonde had swiveled her arms in such a way that the brunette’s momentum traveled through her body until she’d wound up dumping the entire set of beverages all over the seething woman now standing in front of her.

 

Gladys glared at Alice in murderous rage as whiskey dripped off every inch of her torso. “ _You cocky fucking bitch_ ,” she’d seethed staring the smirking blonde dead in the eyes.

 

“I’m not the one who’s clumsy,” she’d replied smugly, adding “ _You_ tripped _into me_ , remember?” for good measure.

 

The air around the two women was becoming increasingly claustrophobic as all the Serpents waited to see who’d pull a blade first and the Greendale women struggled to understand why this stranger was picking a fight with their friend. Alice was just starting to loosen up her neck when the distinct sound of a dry heave turning into explosive vomit came from the left of her. Where only moments before Joni had been standing behind her, when she turned to locate the source of the wet retching she saw the poor woman doubled over next to a high top emptying the entirety of her stomach contents on to the floor next to a pair of unimpressed-looking Serpents. Apparently the brief reprieve Alice and Gladys’ Mexican standoff had given her stomach was enough time for it to realize it wasn’t actually a fan of the cinnamon schnapps Karen had been plying her with for the last twenty-seven minutes.

 

Although part of her felt bad for the poor woman—she’d clearly been outclassed when it came to her drinking prowess—the larger part of her agreed with the pervasive Serpent sentiment currently flooding through the Whyte Wyrm: this was the problem with Northsiders (the fact the women were actually from Greendale was irrelevant), they acted like they were entitled to do whatever the hell they wanted consequences be damned. Just as the mood in the bar was about to turn south, a voice that still had the power to make her pussy quiver rang out from the back of the room: “Alice, get ‘em out of here.” The imperious tone to his voice made her bristle, and for a second she gave a hard thought to blowing him off, but she quickly tamped the impulse down. Getting into a pissing match with a man she hadn’t seen in nearly a decade because he was trying to help diffuse a situation _her_ friends and _his_ apparent girlfriend caused wasn’t going to do anyone any amount of good. She quickly deployed a makeshift buddy system amongst the drunk women, grouping them together by who lived near one another. She wanted to ensure there’d be less confusion once the fleet of cabs perpetually parked near the Wyrm was dispatched over to Greendale.

 

Just as she was herding her last stray drunk out of the Wyrm, Alice spared a short glance at Hog Eye—in a studious effort _not_ to look at FP—as she said more warmly than she intended, “It’s always nice to come home.” Although Hog Eye’s paternal smile had been the last thing she’d seen as she walked out the door, it was FP’s honeyed laughter that played in her mind for the rest of the night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She’d promised herself that the bachelorette party was an anomaly, and not an invitation to revisit ghosts from her past. She’d even done a good job of buying into it…at least for the first couple weeks. After the fifth invitation from her co-workers to hit up a happy hour at a local barcade-brewhouse though, Alice finally caved. Despite the various ups and downs of her life, one thing had remained constant, at her heart Alice Smith was a social butterfly. It was part of what made her a successful reporter: she _liked_ being around people and people generally enjoyed talking to her. However, as she’d gotten older, she’d developed a greater appreciation for what _her_ old man had tried to drill into her about sticking to one’s own kind. There was a lack of common experience that made it difficult at times for Alice to feel connected to her coworkers, or most other people she met in Greendale, if she was being honest.

 

It was her desire for a sense of community— _and absolutely nothing else_ —that brought her back to the Whyte Wyrm by herself that Saturday night. This time, she’d thrown on a dark, almost black, green snake skin mini skirt whose hem ended about two and half inches below her taut ass cheeks along with a black lace-edge bra and a black, long-sleeve fishnet shirt. Just as she was consciously ignoring any suggestion that she was hoping to run into FP by going back to the Wyrm, she was also ignoring any thought that her outfit was invitation for a quick hard fuck in one of the bar’s bathroom stalls (‘Wouldn’t be the first time,’ an especially lascivious part of her mind tried to pipe up).

 

By the time she made it to the Wyrm from Greendale, Alice could already tell her pussy was dripping. ‘It’s just from the engine’s vibrations running through the car,’ she told herself sternly. She debated for a moment before she got out of the vehicle whether she should bother keeping her micro G string on since the small 1.5” x 1.5” slip of satin was already saturated with her arousal. Ultimately, she decided to leave it on in a feeble attempt to convince herself she wasn’t looking to get fucked that night.

 

As she walked passed the line of bikes outside the bar, one in particular caught her attention: a dusty Big Twin Harley-Davidson Sportster with Tennessee plates. She found herself walking just a smidge faster to get into the building. If the bike’s owner was who she believed it to be, she’d be able to get laid and at least temporarily forget about FP all at one time. Just as she was about to open the doors to the bar, some prospect she’d never seen before, propped up on a stool like a ventriloquist doll piped up, “No sorority girls with you tonight?” Alice barely stopped long enough to pin the milksop with a glare and a perfectly arched eyebrow. As his bravado abandoned him in the face of her unperturbed demeanor, she pressed her advantage, saying, “Next time you think you can mouth-off to me, make sure your balls have dropped first.” Just as she’d suspected, he’d begun blushing furiously, not expecting her to clap-back at him.

 

The inside of the bar was significantly fuller than the last time she’d been there—nearly all of the bodies wearing something to show their Serpent affiliation. Although she didn’t have the nerve to wear her old Serpent jacket quite yet, she’d at least worn an outfit that clearly displayed her Serpent tattoo, thereby validating her right to be there. The tattoo was a little larger than a deck of cards and ran along her ribs just under her left breast. It was the exact same spot where her father had broken two of her ribs when he’d first found out she was running around with FP. Immortalizing their connection by placing her initiation tattoo there had seemed defiantly romantic to her at the time.

 

Alice had little difficulty finding a spot at the bar. Several male Serpents made way for her as they eyed her appreciatively. Getting the bartender’s attention, however, proved a significantly more difficult task. Just as she was getting ready to just grab a bottle of whiskey from the well behind the bar and pour her own damn drink, a familiar Southern drawl caressed her ears as she heard a man say, “I know what you’re thinking, girl, and I wouldn’t do it.”

 

Tossing her tousled blonde hair over her shoulder, she gave the man who’d spoken a cheeky look as she replied, “Well, that’s what makes me _me_ and you _you_ , I guess.”

 

He grinned as he continued watching her hand inching toward the bottle. “Keep doing what you’re doing, Alice, and there’s going to be consequences.”

 

She stopped moving her hand toward the bottle, but she eyed him with open need. “ _Promise?_ ” she asked, lust bleeding into her voice as it dropped into a seductive growl.

 

Wade’s warm, calloused hand dropped to her thigh about two inches higher than what might strictly be considered appropriate, and Alice swiveled on her bar stool, widening the cant of her thighs, her unspoken invitation unmistakable. He leaned close enough to her so that he wouldn’t have to shout in order to be heard, “Been a long time.”

 

“I know,” she replied huskily as she felt his hand slide just a fraction higher up her thigh. She swallowed thickly. “I saw your bike out front...”

 

He recognized her implied question. “Just passing through. Got a job up in Boston and decided to take the scenic route.”

 

She was about to add something to their conversation, but her mind suddenly went blank as she felt a rough fingertip gently but firmly trace along the teensy strip of satin and elastic running between her ass checks and up over her pussy masquerading as underwear. Her lust-blown eyes were all pupil as she felt him firmly push her G string to the side of her throbbing pussy.

 

Alice was just about to close her eyes to focus more intently on the sensations Wade was producing in her body, when the sharp “clink” of a rocks glass with two fingers of whiskey in it was placed none too carefully in front of her. FP was glowering at her from the other side of the bar. Without taking his eyes off the aroused blonde in front of him, the brunette man barked at Wade, “You working tonight, Garrett?”

 

“Don’t reckon I am,” Wade replied smoothly.

 

She leaned into his heated touch as she turned to eye FP, raising her glass to him. The fact that the Jones man was standing right there watching them, and clearly knew where the cooler’s hand was ultimately going to wind up only served to make her hornier. Wade passed a look between the reckless blonde and the agitated bartender. Deciding to poke the bear, he slid his hand high enough up Alice’s skirt to lazily stroke the outer lips of her soaking pussy, looking FP dead in the eyes the entire time. Casually, he added, “Would take another beer though.” The younger man dropped his eyes to the juncture of Alice’s thighs before clenching his jaw so hard Alice expected him to crack a molar. Her breathing started coming out in wordless hitched pants as the older man’s rough fingers nonchalantly moved passed her smooth lips and readily slipped inside her aching channel. The Serpent shot him a murderous look before he stalked off to the other end of the bar.

 

Wade continued stroking her with maddening deliberateness for several minutes as he waited for his beer until he finally leaned next to her ear to say, “Not that I don’t enjoy deviling FP, but you care to tell me what the hell I’m walking into here?” The Smith woman ignored his question as she rocked her hips against his hand, trying to create greater friction on her clit, until he attempted to drag his fingers away from her vise-like cunt. Her thighs immediately snapped shut trapping his hand.

 

“ _Alice_ ,” the older man growled in warning.

 

She gave him an equally fierce growl as she gnashed out, “Ask _him_ , Wade. He hasn’t said more than ten words to me in almost as many years.”

 

He gave her a thoughtful appraising look. His cock was starting to ache something powerful, and he remembered her being a fun lay, but the last thing he wanted was to end up in the middle of a domestic dispute. Just as he was beginning to think better of messing around with the young woman in front of him, he spotted FP over her shoulder carrying a youthful-looking brunette in a fireman’s carry up the back stairs toward the office. Imperceptibly shaking his head in amusement, he threw a twenty dollar bill down on the bar. “Let me take you for a ride,” he said, a mischievous smile lighting up his eyes as he awkwardly made to stand up. Alice let her legs drop open just enough for him to retrieve his hand. “You can take me anywhere you want,” she said with a coy smirk as she slipped off her barstool.

 

They made it as far as the alley behind the Whyte Wyrm before she had her legs wrapped tightly around his hips and he was rhythmically thrusting into her eager cunt, her fingers gripping his unkempt salt and pepper hair to the point of pain. He nipped at the delicate skin of her throat, softly scoring the creamy  surface with his sharp canines. As he let loose a particularly sharp bite at the junction of her neck and her collarbone, her silken pussy clenched his cock so hard he hissed through his teeth.

 

Wade drew his hips just far enough back from Alice that she thought he was going to slip out of her before he rested his forehead against hers and ordered, “ _Rub your clit nice and hard for me, girl._ ” She’d promptly released his hair from her right hand and swiftly moved her fingers to the prominent bundle of nerves near the entrance of her cunt. As she gave herself over to the intense feelings of pleasure her fingers and his cock were eliciting, she smashed her mouth against his as their eager tongues battled for supremacy.

 

Just when Alice was starting to feel her hips cramp up from the odd angle he was keeping her opened at, his deep, steady thrusts faltered.  Wade was just beginning to spasm against her as she viciously rubbed her clit, determined not to miss out on feeling him inside her as she came. Right as she was about to unleash a frustrated mewl, her body suddenly fell into orgasmic free fall, the walls of her pussy spasmodically undulating against his still mostly rigid cock.

 

They leaned heavily on each other for several minutes as their bodies mutually recovered from their incredibly exorbitant sexual exertions. Eventually, Wade began to feel his softening cock slip out of Alice’s still tingling pussy. He carefully removed the used condom and tied it off before haphazardly dropping it on the ground near a pile of cigarette butts.

 

Neither of them said anything as they tidied themselves up: Alice pulling down her skirt and readjusting her micro G string, Wade tucking himself back inside his jeans before rebuttoning them.

 

Before he had a chance to say anything, Alice gave him a breezy look as she declared, “Thanks for the fuck, Wade. It was just what I needed,” her voice dripping with satisfaction.

 

He radiated confident masculinity as he replied, “I aim to please, ma’am,” his Southern drawl even more pronounced than usual.   

 

She tossed her head back with a tinkling laugh as she sashayed down the alley away from him and back toward her car.

 

Neither one of them paid much attention to the distant sound of a window slamming shut above them.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Alice Smith hadn’t changed at all in the seven years since he’d left Riverdale—aside from apparently hanging around with sloppy drunk sorority girls. He’d noticed her immediately when she’d hopped on the bar to hug Hog Eye—something he’d probably seen her do a thousand times before.

 

As he watched her, his mind suddenly drifted back to the night of his Serpent initiation. The party had gone on all night until his old man stumbled back into the office to pass out. Like he had so many times before, FP had stayed behind to clear glasses and sweep up broken bottles and just generally tidy up a bit before heading back to the trailer by himself. He hadn’t realized he wasn’t alone until he’d turned to the bar to start emptying out the ashtrays. There, perched on a barstool, was Alice stripped down to suspiciously new-looking lingerie presenting herself to him like a present to be unwrapped. FP had never looked at the bar the same way again, having fucked her for hours with all the stamina and exuberance reserved for seventeen-year-old boys.

 

When he’d seen her friends dragging her over to the stripper pole, he’d elbowed Tall Boy to get on the PA system. His friend had been all too happy to needle the fiery blonde—first with his intro and then with his song choice. True to form though, Alice hadn’t backed down from Tall Boy’s implied challenge, fully committing to her five minute pole dance.

 

Without taking off a single piece of clothing, she’d gotten him harder than he remembered being since he was eighteen.

 

FP didn’t need to look over at Gladys to know she was not amused, her anger steadily rolling off her in greater waves.

 

Before he had a chance to figure out his next move, Tall Boy returned from the bar’s sound booth, grinning at Gladys as he said, “You look like you can’t decide whether you’d rather fight or fuck.”

 

The air surrounding the booth started tensing up until suddenly Gladys burst out laughing at Tall Boy’s perfectly accurate assessment.

 

“Whaddya say, FP? Wanna take me up to the office?” she’d tried purring as she ran her hand deliberately along his straining, denim-clad erection.

 

FP would be lying if he said he loved Gladys. Most days, he couldn’t honestly say he was all that attracted to her. If anything, the only reason he kept sleeping with her was because she was always available, and she either didn’t notice or didn’t care that he only used her like any port in a storm. While he’d certainly fucked her enough times while pretending she was someone else, he never thought he’d be in a situation where the woman he imagined fucking instead was actually in the same room as him.

 

He shoved her hand off his crotch as he grunted, “Maybe later.”

 

Gladys’ good humor evaporated just as quickly as it had come over her as she turned her attention back to Alice with a hiss.

 

“I guess fight it is then,” FP heard Tall Boy whisper with barely contained glee.

 

When the irate brunette next to him made no immediate moves to get up from the booth, he assumed his friend’s determination was wrong. In the two years he’d known Gladys Wilkin, “patient” or “strategic” were not terms he’d come to associate with her. If anything, if there was a hamfisted way of dealing with an issue, the Wilkin woman was sure to find it. It was a quality FP found she shared with Tall Boy; a quality his time in the Army had left him little tolerance for much of the time.

 

It turned out to be a night of surprises as Gladys made no move to mix it up with Alice for over an hour past her perceived insult. She was already getting up from the booth before he had any inkling that something was amiss. “You ready for a refill, babe?” she’d asked just a touch too perkily. When he’d shook his head, she’d given him an odd little smile before stalking off toward the back of the bar. It was only when Tall Boy had started chuckling that FP thought to pay greater attention to where Gladys was headed. Before he had a chance to react to Gladys’ act of spite, he saw Alice pivot away from the brunette’s attempted hip check only to see Gladys wearing Alice’s entire tray of shots moments later. It was FP’s turn to quietly chuckle as the taller man sitting next to him stared on in shock.  

 

From the booth he and Tall Boy were sitting at, the Jones man couldn’t hear what the dark-haired woman said to the smirking blonde, but based on the murderous look on the former’s face, he imagined it was something along the lines of “Bitch.”  Although he might have initially been oblivious to his quasi-girlfriend’s attempt to take on his former lover (calling Alice his ex-girlfriend seemed like too loaded of a description), the two women squaring off in the middle of his bar had his full attention now. Right as the younger woman began telegraphing her intention to swing on the blonde, the friend who’d accompanied Alice to collect their shots suddenly unloaded the entirety of her stomach onto the floor. The temporarily ensuing chaos created just enough of a distraction for him to get Alice’s attention to order her into ushering her friends out of a bar they had no business being in to begin with.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

He was starting to become convinced he’d completely made up the recent incident with Alice reappearing at the Wyrm when Tall Boy had gleefully walked into his office saying “You’ll never guess who’s gettin’ _awfully_ cozy with Wade Garrett down at the bar right now..”

 

FP gave the man an indifferent look. He should’ve known something was up by the cagey smile he got in return.

 

Realizing that FP wasn’t going to rise to his bait, Tall Boy pouted a little before adding, “ _Alice Smith_.”

 

That got more of a reaction out of him than he wanted to admit. “What’s ‘cozy’?”

 

A nasty smile broke out across the other man’s face. “See for yourself, FP.”

 

He set down the ledger he’d been looking over and walked out of his office on to the mezzanine overlooking the bar. Scanning around, it didn’t take him long to see Alice leaning three-quarters of the way across the bar countertop reaching for some whiskey, her skirt leaving very little to the imaginations of any of the men bothering to look. Just as his lieutenant had said, Wade Garrett was lounging against a stool next to Alice and was rapidly encroaching on her personal space.

Conscious of the fact Tall Boy was studying his every move, FP said quietly, “She’s a grown woman. She can do what she wants,” as he moved to walk back into the office.

 

“Well, right now, it looks like she wants to do Wade Garrett,” the rangier man said blithely.

 

Against his better impulses, FP whipped his head back around to the bar. In the space of heartbeats, the older man had managed to go from just enjoying Alice’s show to putting his hand high enough on the woman’s exposed thigh that FP was sure he could feel the heat from her pussy. Tall Boy’s cackles followed him down the stairs as he found himself flying over to the bar.

 

He grabbed a bottle of well whiskey and a rocks glass without breaking stride as he whipped behind the mahogany countertop. The closer he got to the infuriating blonde and the impossibly smug older man, the more enraged he became. Before long, he had been standing in front of them for several seconds without either one of them acknowledging his presence when he slammed the glass of whiskey he was holding down on the bar. His nostrils flared as he caught the pervasive heady aroma of Alice’s arousal moments before he saw her pupils were completely dilated by lust. He doubted he’d ever gotten an erection so quickly in his life.

 

From the corner of his eye, he could see the cooler smirking at him. The arrogance oozing off the man curdled his stomach. “You working tonight, Garrett?”

 

He didn’t hear the man’s answer, so focused was he on studying Alice. She’d taken a deep sip of her whiskey with such deliberate slowness, FP knew she was trying to draw attention to the unblemished column of her neck as well as to how her perky breasts jutted just a little further out as she tossed back her drink. Every thing about her was screaming at him to fuck her.

 

Wade nonchalantly waving his mostly empty beer bottle at him as he said “Would take another beer though” was what finally broke the spell between him and the bewitching blonde. Just as he was about to tell the older man to fuck off, a movement drew his eyes back to the juncture of Alice’s thighs--more specifically, to Wade’s fingers that were clearly getting intimately acquainted with the woman’s evidently aroused pussy. ‘ _Right_ ,’ he reminded himself bitterly as he ground his teeth. ‘Alice is a grown woman who can fuck whoever she wants,’ his earlier sentiment to Tall Boy echoing around in his head, ‘Even if whoever she wants _isn’t you_ ,’ he added bitterly.

 

FP stalked off not giving a rats ass whether the older man ever got his next drink.

 

His wholly unwarranted anger over Alice’s casual sexuality with another man combined with his rock-hard cock were mutually fueling the dark cloud hanging over him. Before he was even halfway back to the office, he caught sight of Gladys out of the corner of his eye standing with a couple other female Serpents. He decided to make a detour. Although he couldn’t do anything about his Alice problem at the moment, he _could_ at least get his aching cock some better relief than simply jacking off into his hand.

 

Gladys had enough time to say, “Hey there, FP,” before he grabbed her and threw her over his good shoulder in the fireman carry he learned in the Army, stalking back off to the office as she eagerly laughed against his shoulder.

 

He barely had time to slam the door to the office shut before Gladys was slithering off his back to better wind her legs around his hips. Walking them backwards toward his office desk, he roughly dropped the brunette on the oak polished smooth by nearly thirty years of use. FP yanked open her jeans before giving her a chance to shimmy the obtrusive garment off her legs while he made equally short work of ripping open his own button fly denim.

 

His fingers slid inside her with surprisingly little resistance as she tore open the foil packet he’d had enough sense to start keeping in his pockets whenever he was at the Wyrm. He hissed as her nails scraped along his turgid shaft while she slowly rolled the protective latex barrier over him. FP had just pushed inside her when a familiar high pitched whine floated into his office from the window Tall Boy must’ve left open in his en suite bathroom. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the guttural “ _oh FP_ s” and “ _fuck me harder_ s” coming from the woman beneath him, instead straining to make out the whimpers and moans from the blonde outside his bar. His mind studiously ignored the fact that another man was inducing the very sounds he was so desperately trying to hear.

 

There was an almost grotesque quality to the squelches his pistoning hips were creating with the woman writhing beneath him. FP opened his eyes long enough to readjust Gladys so her legs were resting parallel to his torso, rather than being wrapped around his waist. The change in angle had her suddenly clawing at his forearms as she started screaming, “Oh God, FP! Just like that!” He grinned. The woman underneath him on the verge of a body shaking orgasm may not have been the one he really wanted, but he wouldn’t deny how the knowledge fueled his ego nonetheless. His thrusts picked up speed as Gladys hastily started rubbing her clit, her breath hitching in short bursts the harder she stroked.

 

Gladys fell off her orgasmic precipice moments later, dragging his own orgasm with her. He rested against her for several minutes, his hips periodically twitching in response to her lingering aftershocks. The languid feeling flowing through his body from his vigorous fucking had all but erased the rage he’d felt earlier at Alice letting Wade finger fuck her in the middle of the bar. Unfortunately, the feeling was short lived. Just as he walked in to the bathroom to piss and dispose of the used condom, Alice’s satisfied voice floated up through his open window thanking the other man for fucking her in the alleyway. He slammed the window shut so quickly the wooden window frame rattled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A reporter day drinking before noon on a Monday was so clichéd that Alice felt extra disgusted with herself as she pulled into the nearly empty lot at the Wyrm. Despite that, she couldn’t stop herself from climbing out of her Berlinetta and walking into the dim bar like it was the most normal thing in the world.

 

The bar was nearly empty except for some of the saddest looking drunks she’d seen in a while already slumped over a handful of tables. She shook her head. Walking over to the bar, she took a seat by herself at the counter. If not for the partially passed out drunks and a couple boxes of booze in the process of being restocked, she’d be tempted to think the bar was closed. Unlike the last time she was in, she didn’t try to serve herself—her bravado as absent as the bar’s patrons. She drummed her fingers in a steady rat-a-tat-tat against the smooth mahogany as she waited for Hog Eye, or whoever was bartending that morning, to return from whatever they were doing.

 

Alice recognized his muffled voice before she saw him as a stack of liquor boxes said, “Be with you in a minute,” toward her general direction. For a split second, she considered silently getting up and walking back out to her car; he’d never need to know she’d ever been there. It was a coward’s way out though, and of the many things Alice considered herself, a coward was not amongst them. She stayed glued to her barstool.

 

He turned his back to her as he set his stack of boxes on a cleared section of rear counter space. Her mouth went dry as she blatantly ogled the broad sweep of his shoulders in his fitted black cotton t-shirt. If she closed her eyes, she could still remember the way he would groan when she’d rake her nails across his back, scoring his shoulder blades with angry red welts and scratches. In an effort to _not_ get caught staring at his body, Alice unwittingly dropped her appreciative gaze to his taut ass which was snugly encased in a pair of well-worn black jeans. She didn’t need the mirror behind the bar to know her face was flame red in embarrassment when FP finally turned around to face her and her lowered gaze meant her eyes were drawn squarely to his crotch.

 

Before he had a chance to ask the person at the bar what they were drinking, his brain slowly recognized the wavy blonde mussed-up locks of Alice Smith. He smirked, adjusting his stance so his pelvis was even more prominently displayed for her. If she wanted to look, far be it for him to try dissuading her. He heard her gulp, eliciting a smug snicker from him.

 

Her eyes dragged up his body so slowly he felt them as surely as if they were her hands. By the time her darkened blue irises met his brazen brown ones, his cock was straining against the unforgiving confines of his jeans. When Alice licked her lips before sensuously drawing her plump bottom lip between her even white teeth, FP found himself gripping the edge of the counter hard enough for the wood to groan in protest.

 

“There something you need, Alice?” he asked, his words full of dark promise.

 

Her internal struggle was obvious as she gnawed on her lip nearly to the point of drawing blood. She started shaking her head as she whispered, “I…”

 

FP knew _nothing_ good was going to come from the rest of that sentence if he let her finish. He quickly grabbed two bottles of beer from the small fridge by his knees, handing her one as he said, “We were always friends. Talk to me.”

 

This was why she loved and loathed him. She wanted things to be easy with FP the way they were with Wade Garrett: she could climb him like a tree, have her fun, then walk away without _feelings_ having to get involved. Instead, the astute bastard had to read her like a book and laid bare her emotions by being so goddamn genuine with her. It was infuriating.

 

She shook her head again and made to get up from the bar. FP’s hand shot out like an asp trapping her wrist in the warm, comforting circle of his fingers. “ _Alice_ …”

 

It was the plea in his voice that did her in. “Is there somewhere more private…” she responded, her voice drifting off.

 

He gave a short nod and jerked his head for her to follow him.

 

They were standing in his office moments later.

 

Alice did a slow turn around the room looking at everything like she was on the moon. When she finally finished her impromptu inspection, she said in a reverent voice that he nearly missed, “ _God, nothing’s changed._ ” He let out a short laugh. “I wouldn’t go _that_ far.”’

 

Suddenly, there, in that space, she felt they were eighteen again and he was the constant, comforting rock she always trusted him to be.

 

“My dad’s got stomach cancer,” she said quietly.

 

“Oh Alice,” he said, setting down their beer bottles before pulling her into an all-consuming embrace.

 

As his strength and his warmth bled into her, her legs abruptly gave out and she sagged against his chest, twisting up the fabric of his shirt with her scrabbling hands. FP just tightened his hold on her as he babbled nonsensical comforting sounds against the crown of her head.

 

They could’ve stood like that for five minutes or an hour, she wasn’t sure. What she did know was that their proximity and unanticipated bout of emotional intimacy were combining to fuel a powerful need in her. Turning her head a fraction of an inch, she placed a brief kiss over his heart.

 

It was hardly an erotic move, really just the barest press of skin against faded cotton softened from being run through the wash so often, but it sparked something in FP that he hadn’t felt in years. Tucking his knuckles under her chin, he tilted her face up until he was staring directly into her misty blue eyes. He held her gaze for a minute before he slowly and deliberately lowered his mouth to hers, giving her plenty of time to stop him.

 

Their lips melted together, their movements perfectly coordinated as their tongues teased and probed each other. There was a sensual playfulness to the kiss that neither of them remembered ever experiencing with anyone else. FP blissfully nipped at Alice’s lips as she teasingly pulled her mouth _just_ far enough away from him to make him chase her. His rough fingers were surprisingly gentle as one hand wound itself through her wavy blonde locks and the other cupped her generous breast through her sunset pink sleeveless satin shell. Alice’s body surged closer to him as his thumb absently stroked her nipple into a taut peak through the satin and lace barriers between their skin.

 

Alice moaned softly at his ministrations in sharp contrast with her nails biting into his back. His mouth moved languidly to the column of her neck, peppering her face with kisses, teeth tugging lightly on her earlobe as he went. He buried his nose in the skin behind her ear for a moment, inhaling deeply—she still smelled faintly of jasmine and cottonwood like when they were teenagers.

 

Something about the scent memory snapped what little restraint he’d been subconsciously holding on to. FP bit Alice’s neck without warning, caving in to his animalistic urge to mark her for the world to see. Her blunt teeth suddenly closed with equal fervor on his shoulder, his shirt providing enough of a barrier to reduce the sting to a dull ache. He growled “ _Off_ ,” unwilling to brook any argument as his hands reached for the hem of her shirt, craving the feeling of skin on skin.

 

As he made short work of removing her shirt, FP hissed: Alice had scored up his back with her razor-sharp claws as she’d ridden him of his own clothing. When they were finally chest to chest again, he closed his eyes for a minute, enjoying the way the lace of her demi-bra scraped against his sensitive nipples, drawing them into tight little pebbles. The surprisingly cool air in his office instantly puckered Alice’s nipples when FP removed her bra, inviting him to pinch and twist the rosy peaks the way he knew she loved.

 

Alice keened as the sharp unforgiving yanks of her breasts caused the dull throb in her pussy to intensify. She pulled her nails away from his back as she violently gripped his dark brown hair, her hands tearing at his soft locks with abandon.

 

As their hands and mouths fought for dominance over each others’ bodies, Alice had a brief moment of clarity. She reluctantly pulled out of FP’s embrace. Despite still being mostly dressed, Alice couldn’t deny that FP’s wild brown eyes, heaving chest, and generally ravaged appearance was turning her core into molten lava. It made pulling away from him that much more difficult. In a breathier voice than she intended, Alice choked out “ _Gladys_.”

 

FP knew he’d locked the office door, so he was confident Alice wasn’t implying his glorified fuck buddy was suddenly standing behind him. Even knowing that, the most articulate response his oxygen-deprived brain could come up with in that instance was “Huh?”

 

The blonde Valkyrie in front of him pinned him with an unamused glare. “I won’t be the _other woman_ , FP. I’m not a fucking home wrecker, but I refuse to be a secret.”

 

It took a few seconds longer than he would’ve liked for the meaning behind her words to sink in passed the lust haze clouding his mind, as evidenced by the fact that Alice’s own animalistic desire appeared to begin abandoning her the longer she waited for him to speak up. He closed the distance between them, needing to touch her, to impress the sincerely of his words into her soul: “Alice, you’ve always ever been the _only_ woman. Anyone else has merely been a convenient distraction.”

 

She wanted to believe him; it would be _so easy_ to believe him, but she wasn’t a seventeen year old girl filled with blind trust and adoration anymore. “Well, she certainly didn’t _act_ like she thought she was a distraction,” Alice said more bitterly than she intended.

 

Sensing an opening in her defenses, FP grabbed hold of Alice’s finger tips and lightly tugged her back toward him. When she tried to hide her pouting expression from him by refusing to look at his face, he carefully gripped her face in his hands before saying with quiet deliberateness, “I _never_ made Gladys any promises about what we are, and you can ask Tall Boy if you don’t believe me as to whether I’ve lead her on somehow into thinking whatever is between us is anything other than satisfying a physical urge for me.”

 

She tried swallowing passed the lump in her throat. “ _You left me behind_.”

 

His heart broke at her unspoken implication. “I was eighteen with no future,” he said just as quietly, “I thought I was being noble, giving you a chance to find someone better.”

 

Her bitter chuckle returned. “And now?” she asked, a little more darkness to her tone.

 

“I’m not as noble,” he said transfixed by her kiss-ravaged lips. “ _I don’t want anyone else to have what’s mine,_ ” he said with matching possessiveness just as he fell upon her mouth again.

 

There was something about the concept of possession and ownership that drove both of them into a frenzy of teeth and nails and deep, soul-sucking kisses as their hands mutually fumbled with each other’s pants, desperate to be rid of the last barrier to their skin-on-skin contact.

 

Alice’s nimbler fingers were able to get FP’s jeans undone first. Reaching inside she grasped his steely cock with an eager hand, stroking his velvety length with a firm hold. FP tore his mouth away from hers as he dropped his head to her collarbone letting out a deep, satisfied groan. Egged on by his wanton noises, she added a twist-and-flick wrist motion to her ministrations, stopping every so often to fondle his neatly manscaped balls. “Someone cleans up nice,” Alice said with a teasing lilt as she drew her nails from his taint to the base of his cock.

 

FP let out an abbreviated chuckle. “Well, my hand got steadier with a razor. I’m not as worried I’m going to accidently cut off something I’d miss like when I was seventeen.”

 

“I should still take a closer look,” Alice said hungrily, “You know, just to make sure you haven’t missed any spots.”

 

He barely had a chance to untangle his fingers from her belt loops before his lascivious blonde goddess was slithering down the length of his torso until she was wrapping her bee-stung lips around the head of his cock. “ _Fuck_ ,” he seethed through clenched teeth. Alice responded with a grin as she sucked on him with particular vigor. FP dug the blunt fingernails of his left hand into the edge of his office desk as his right stroked the bobbing crown of her head in time with her movements. Every strangled groan and passionate grunt that issued from his mouth was met by an answering moan from the woman on her knees, the vibrations travelling the length of his cock, pushing him further toward ecstasy. Just as she began delicately probing the rim of his anus with her fingertip, FP could feel his orgasm on the verge of overtaking him. “Baby,” he groaned in a fruitless attempt to get her attention. Her sucking just intensified. He tried again more forcefully, “Alice, _baby_ , you have to stop.” The blonde continued to ignore his pleas, a wicked glint flashing across her face in the space of a heartbeat. “ _Alice_ ,” he finally growled, “ _stop_.”

 

As much as she wanted to push his resolve, she realized from the tone of his voice that it was probably a bad idea. She finally pulled off of him with a dissatisfied look. “I was just getting to the good part,” she said sullenly.

 

FP pulled her back up his body by her elbows. “There are lots of _other_ good parts to enjoy, Alice,” he said, the rich timbre of his voice holding promises of all-sorts of erotic delights. He took advantage of her momentary distraction to finally get her jeans unbuttoned and pushed off her hips, spinning her around as he did until her bare ass slammed against the edge of his desk. Alice wheezed as her exposed cheeks  were briefly pinched against the smooth wood until FP quickly repositioned her so that both of her hands were curled around the extended lip of aged oak. Satisfied with her new position, he ghosted his hands over her body, watching goosebumps break out across her skin from his feather-light touches. When his hands got to her thighs, he used a soft, but insistent pressure to open her legs wide enough to accommodate his broad shoulders.

 

He licked his lips wolfishly as he dropped to his knees in front of her exposed pussy. Leaning forward, FP lapped a purposeful path up the center of her dripping cunt with his tongue. Alice moaned from the sensation, canting her hips closer to his mouth. Diving back into her, his calloused fingers kneaded her ass as he held her closer. The dark-haired man teased her mercilessly with rapid flicks of his tongue against her clit, steadily increasing her arousal without getting her close enough to cum. Eventually her hips began chasing his mouth hoping to induce more friction by her own actions.

 

FP let her try humping his face a couple times before he pulled away from her completely with a devilish grin, his mouth and chin glistening with her arousal. “ _There something you need, Alice?_ ” he asked teasingly, his voice a full octave lower from his own passion. The blonde simply whimpered in frustration. Laughing, he tutted at her. “I know you can be louder than that. _Tell me what you want, baby._ ” FP nearly growled the second part against her neatly waxed pussy, the vibrations from his voice causing her cunt to clench spasmodically.

 

Alice squeezed his desk with a white knuckle grip. “Make me fucking cum, FP,” she said threateningly, “ _before I do it myself_ .” He glanced up at her then and saw her smirking challenge written across her face. The Jones man descended back on her with such renewed exuberance, her hips yanked several inches off his desk. She screamed a loud, sustained high note as he suddenly began sucking aggressively on her engorged clit. _Just_ as he sensed her on the verge of orgasm, he ruthlessly pulled away from her again. As Alice cried out from frustrated ecstasy, FP gave her a dark possessive look before saying, “ _Don’t ever threaten me again, Alice._ ” She just whinged plaintively.

 

When he made no immediate moves to return to his interrupted efforts, she began begging nonsensically. “ _Please, baby,_ ” the desperate blonde babbled, “ _pleeeeeeease,_ I need to cum for you _so badly. Make me cum good and hard, FP._ Please, _fuck_ my needy pussy with your mouth, baby. _Force me to cum for you.”_ Pleased with the quivering ball of need he’d turned her into, the Jones man resumed zealously fucking her pussy with his tongue. Suddenly, one of Alice’s deceptively strong hands was grabbing the back of his head, smashing his face against her cunt as she fiercely ground her throbbing pussy against his mouth, screaming “ _Oh yeah, baby...just like that, FP...oh yeah...FP….FP….oh God….oh GOD...OH GOD, FP!_ ” With one final keen of his name, she gave a tremendous jerk as her orgasm swarmed over her leaving her a limp, twitching mess. The man whose name she’d been religiously screaming continued licking delicately at her folds until the sensations became too overwhelming and she forced his mouth away from her over sensitive nethers.

 

FP stood up carefully, his knees protesting a little from having to bear his entire body weight on the unforgiving floor of his office. “Next time we do this, it’s on a bed,” he said gruffly. Alice barely had time to respond with a blissed out, “mmmhmmm,” before he gave her a deep, passionate kiss, sharing the lingering tanginess of her arousal with her. As his cock inadvertently brushed along her inviting hips, he leaned around the woman beneath him to rummage on his desk for a minute looking for a condom. Eventually spotting one, he quickly grabbed the foil wrapper before carefully tearing open the packaging and rolling the latex over himself.

 

Just as he was about to line himself up with the entrance to her tender pussy, Alice’s hand delicately snaked between them as she whispered, “Here, let me.” Taking an agonizingly slow time, Alice teased him as she forced him to sink into her at a snail’s pace. When he was finally seated inside her, she closed her eyes with a satisfied groan, clenching down on his cock with her cunt. FP gave her shoulder a sharp bite in return causing her to shudder and bear down on him again.

 

They stayed connected at their hips, neither one moving for a minute as they processed their mutually overwhelming emotions.

 

Leaning his forehead next to hers, FP said with heartbreaking sincerity, “I missed you, Alice.”

 

The Smith woman tilted her face up to his until her lips were barely covering his mouth as she exhaled more than said, “I’m _all yours_ , FP.”

 

Something about her admission unleashed a need within him that was so all-encompassing it terrified him with its intensity. He roughly wrapped her legs around his lean waist before carrying her unceremoniously over to the old couch pushed against the wall of his office. FP was cognizant of the fact that his desk was not designed for sustained fucking, and he didn’t intend to rush himself because of a piece of furniture. As his knees hit the arm of the couch, he dropped Alice back upon the cushions, miraculously managing not to slip out of her as he did. Her new inverted-L position caused his cock to hit deeper within her cunt in addition to making him better able to drag the head of his thickness along her G spot. Alice panted as he began thrusting in and out of her with measured calculated strokes, periodically peppering her ankles with butterfly-light kisses.

 

As the woman beneath him twisted and jerked in time with his rhythmic pounding, FP quietly sucked on his thumb with meticulous purpose before applying his dampened digit to her clit. Her reaction was instantaneous as she started slamming her hips against his in a frenzied effort to create more friction between them. His circular rubs and the steady onslaught of his hips became more aggressive as Alice’s breathing increasingly turned into staccato hiccups of breath indicating another impending orgasm. Without warning, her scrabbling hands abruptly clawed at his forearms as he felt the walls of her pussy violently clench around him. Despite her body’s best efforts to milk him dry, he held off his own orgasm with a desperate effort, not quite ready for their tryst to be over.

 

With an extraordinary amount of effort on Alice’s part—her body so incredibly satiated that it was no longer responding to her brain’s commands—FP managed to flip her around so that she was on her knees leaning over the far side arm of the couch, ass popped up high in the air for his inspection. Climbing on to the couch behind her, he quickly mounted her with a purposeful thrust of his hips. Similar to his earlier position, their doggie style stance allowed FP’s aching cock to stroke Alice’s cunt even deeper. Alice just moaned incoherently from the sensations he was inducing in her body.

 

FP was just about to lean over her back to grab her breast when he registered Alice’s muffled voice. “What was that, baby?” he asked not entirely able to hear her the first time.

 

“ _I want you to play with my ass, FP,_ ” the blonde wantonly moaned.

 

Sucking his index finger to get it good and wet, he gently probed her anus, barely slipping his finger inside her to his first joint.

 

Alice let out a nondescript guttural grunt before adding, “Oh yeah, baby, just like that.”

 

It took him a few tries, but he was eventually able to find a complementary rhythm between his pistoning hips and his probing finger. The sheer filth of it turned him on in a way he didn’t anticipate.

 

“God, you’re such a dirty little girl for me, baby. Making me penetrate your ass and your cunt at the same time,” his voice dripped with barely restrained desire.

 

Alice responded in kind by rocking her hips back with a wet slapping sound as she screamed, “God, FP, I’m _such_ a dirty little slut for you. I _need you_ to fill me up. To touch me in every hole so I know I belong to you.”

 

Her words completely broke his mind. Withdrawing his finger from her ass, he began furiously slamming his cock into Alice’s pussy over and over as she helplessly writhed against him. With one last powerful thrust, he fell headlong into his overdue orgasm, crushing the poor woman beneath him between his chest and the arm of the couch as he collapsed heavily on her back.

 

They stayed like that for several minutes as they each caught their breath, their bodies eventually sticking to each other as their sweat-soaked skin began to dry. FP reluctantly unpeeled himself from Alice once he started to feel his cock softening. He carefully tied off the used condom while she stiffly made her way over to his bathroom, her muscles protesting the entire time after being well and properly fucked.

 

FP dropped languidly back on to couch intending to rest his eyes for just a second, his body suddenly overcome with exhaustion from their rigorous exertions.

 

He was disappointed although not entirely surprised to find himself alone in his office when he eventually woke up from his sex nap several hours later. Just as he was about to drop his head into his hands in frustration, he spied a neatly folded piece of paper on his desk. Gingerly getting up—‘ _definitely_ using a bed next time’ he thought dourly—he grabbed the paper off his desk to find Alice’s delicate scrawlings. He grinned. Instead of leaving him some heartfelt missive filled with sweet nothings, or worse, a regret-filled ‘Dear John’ diatribe, Alice had been classically herself. In neat quarter-inch letters, she’d written out: “FP’S TO DO LIST” (underlined _three_ times for emphasis). His smile grew wider as he read her directions: “ _1\. Ditch Gladys. 2. Don’t wait seven fucking years to call Alice back._ 3\. _Change your damn cellphone password. It’s the same one you’ve used since you were sixteen._ ” She’d signed it with a super faint lipstick kiss, most of her makeup having wound up on his body.

 

Grabbing his phone, he flipped open his contacts and was unsurprised to not only see Alice’s name, but also that she’d taken the liberty of adding herself to his favorites.

 

Quickly opening his text messages, he tapped out a brief message: ‘I told you you’ve been the only one for me. I’m not changing my password…’

 

He wasn’t expecting a response, so he was caught off guard when his phone dinged with a new message alert several minutes later.

 

‘Well, if you’re going to keep using my name, I guess you won’t mind if I keep using your birthday then… xxxxx’

 

FP just grinned even broader. He didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodnightdodger, if you wind up reading this, thanks for encouraging me to consider the story we talked about in a different light. 😊😊😊


End file.
